


余温

by vinyl_1



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_1/pseuds/vinyl_1
Summary: -严禁转载-hk老狐狸和小兔兔-music inspiration <阴天假期>
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 7





	余温

**Author's Note:**

> -严禁转载  
> -hk老狐狸和小兔兔  
> -music inspiration <阴天假期>

这是下午五点的夜，离岸风卷着潮水在空中抛成细小的浪花，一时怒吼，一时狂舞，敲击人的鼓膜。一双人在第一阵噼里啪啦的雨声赶到前撞开了度假屋的大门。喘着气，收起方才害怕雨打的惊惧。kk兴许是为了压惊，半搂半压着在沙发上落座的爱人，仿似乱世中的小情侣劫后余生。伴着落地窗外潮水和雨水和鸣的交响乐，安坐的人轻拍着男孩的蝴蝶骨。

好不容易空出来的海岛假期，若是在这隆隆雨季中，只能呆在这二千尺的度假屋里，“唉，好无聊啊”

“我好想去wave surfing同潜水啊，但系一落雨就咩都做唔到”

“你係香港都系同啲朋友玩哩啲，来到哩度又玩哩啲，唔闷咩” 相信kk只是表达来到海岛例行的愿望，怎知从张生嘴里听出来醋味。

“唉呀呀～张生，同你一起玩咩我都唔厌嘎”

“咁…...你不如考虑下玩我啦”，老狐狸磁性的嗓音在胸脯发出共振。

“喂呀....无啦啦又霖哩啲...上昼玩得仲唔够咩！”kenny在张生的腰窝上揉了一把，又撒开缠绕在张生腰间的手，被人轻轻一摁又回来，这欲拒还迎的样子贪婪渴求着。

“关斌…”“嗯？”他们目光交缠，喃喃低吟着彼此的名字，“斌斌啊”“嗯..”，张生绵软地叫着kenny，感受含混不清的回应，意乱情迷的喉头颤着他想要的声音，那是魔咒，那是开关。

kenny变换了姿势，双手揽过张生的后颈，屈膝把腿横在张生大腿的上面，麻痹的下半身终于得到宽慰，隐秘的大腿内侧被摩挲，隐密的膝盖窝被骚动。两人放纵唇舌的感应，伴随着浑身战栗的感觉。

“抱稳啦”，kenny被抱起，后背腾空，吓得哼吱，下意识攥紧张生的脖颈。他们如今是情人了，张生像抱小孩一样把他的小孩抱起，胸脯紧贴在一起，窄窄的空间里悬着彼此的气息。

…...

过云雨被寒流呼得干竭，狂风还是呼呼地撞着墙，仿佛要把玻璃撞破，一会儿盘旋着酝酿，一会儿储足力量激烈冲刺，琢磨不透的节奏却和屋内的人儿颇为默契。烟霞投射在kenny可爱的额头上，和烟紫色的床单浑然一体。张生的手摸进绒毯，揉捏着kenny的蜜桃，惹得小人一会儿嘟嘟囔囔，一会儿吮吸嘴角的唾液，这俏丽可人的模样是从来没有第二个人见过的。日落前的千金一刻用柔情充实，用呜咽填满。余晖侵蚀着落地窗前最后一点陆地，乳黄色的沙滩照亮了大床穹顶，眼前潋滟的水光荡漾着，晃得张生自己眼晕。

等待晚餐外送到达的空档，张生倦意朦胧，侧躺在一对堆叠的鹅绒枕头上。kenny因为后身黏浊不堪而扭着腰肢，一轻一重地磨着男人的虎口暗示着什么，轻声叫唤，“张宁……张生啊…...”，又掐了男人的手臂，没反应。kenny平躺了一会儿，听见身边的人呼吸重重的，是真的睡着了，叹着气为他盖上绒毯，从肩头到脚趾，只留下睡颜。kenny面颊闪着可爱的光辉，沾了薄汗的手臂上、腿上青筋依然凸起，垂着眼发了会儿呆，再认命地起身下床，披上浅灰色的棉睡袍，去浴室处理残余。

跟在张生家里时时整洁大不同，度假酒店的管家惯例在住客外出时才使人来整理房间。来时亮堂气派的套房浴室竟一派凌乱，大镜子残留大片水渍，白天穿过的沙滩裤还湿哒哒扔在洗手台，两个干瘪的润滑剂外壳被孤独地甩旁边，昨晚用过的睡袍浴巾随意搭在毛巾架上，垃圾桶里全是抽纸。kenny两眼一空，无心收拾，拿上收纳包，往客厅的盥洗室走去。

一个人的事后是空落落的，陌生的盥洗室加重了寂寞的感觉。kenny踏进淋浴间，打开花洒冲淋身后，一手搭着淋浴的龙头，一手用细长的手指探向后穴。若非主卧的浴室过于凌乱，他不愿来这里处理自己的身后的黏浊。若非张生睡着了，他才不会一个人感受这从天堂到炼狱的下坠。悠长的假期令他忘记修剪指甲，突出的甲片边缘在这个时刻显得特别讨厌——方才还觉得甲片划在张生背后的血痕是一副天才的抽象画。笨拙的小孩惯了有人帮他作弄后头，又从来不需要自己来清理，自己初次动作避免不了穴口的激惹，敏感处轻微的锐痛是无法一个人承受，这就是年轻的坏处。只好回想着张生平常是怎么帮他作弄的，以期放松肌肉，大理石的寒意钻进他的毛孔，情潮瞬间褪尽，后穴迅速收缩，嘶——委屈的情绪一涌而上，幽咽的啜泣从喉头溢出来。

张生毕竟不是小孩，抵不住困意就是叫也叫不醒的，叫了还有点起床气。不过这次，也罢，也许潜意识还有点良知，肉体颤搐摇醒了这凡躯。眼睛半眯摸着另一半床上的人儿不见了，顾不上披衣服就去找。这段关系里，最骄纵的，便是那后事做得滴水不漏，才会叫爱人爱到入心入肺，离不开又舍不得。

幸好，在离主卧最近的盥洗室听到了水声。和这心大的小孩一起是种乐趣，比如，洗澡从来不锁门，甚至不关门。kk精壮的腰突然从身后被抱住，“sorry，头先唔小心瞓着咗添”。

身体残留着方才暧昧的余温，踏着婆娑的树影悄然而至，后颈被印上一个温暖的吻，潮湿的前胸印上一双厚实的大手。kenny同时，也是下意识地松去身后难熬的一指，双手覆盖住曲折的手臂，重获至宝，禁锢在眼眶里委屈的泪水终于得到解放。软软的唇瓣温柔备至地吮吸着泪水，一只手在耳后的反应区摩挲得人骨软筋麻，另一只向下摸索kenny的腹股沟，抽空呢喃“要你受委屈啦，bae…放松啲，俾个机会我”

这时大概知道为什么国文教授提倡写人要“先抑后扬”。他这阅人无数的张生就是个玩先抑后扬的好手，这本该是他应做的事，这冒失睡着的男人只是负起责任罢了，竟被自己听出来绵绵情话的意味。情话也罢了，还叫人泪水决堤。

Kenny有一张圣洁的脸庞，面颊重新焕发玫瑰色的光晕，转面凑近爱人的脸，模糊了视线的焦点。泪珠盈睫，主动的吻是那么清淡纯真，尝出了圣堂感恩的意味，反观张生，对男孩做着羞愧难当的事。保养得当的手指，顺应直肠的曲线，温柔备至地在内弯曲，探索着滑腻的藏身之所，再用指头轻轻带出，难能克欲忏悔的可贵。

叮咚—— Damn....青筋刚凸起的两支魔法棒同时打了个支棱，才反应过来身上淋浴的是凉水。张生飞快地关掉水龙头，拿过浴巾裹住小孩一般，嗓音还打着颤说“差唔多啦…可能晚饭到咗喇…我去开门”。张生推了推kenny留恋挽着的小手，在毛巾架上拿了全屋唯二的干净睡袍，披上一件。kenny转身侃侃地看着眼前情景——发迹的鬈毛挂着水滴，睡袍紧紧裹到锁骨以上，好一派禁欲的模样，下身却支起帐篷，难掩情潮。揽过晶莹的后颈，在爱人的额发旁落下铿锵的唇印，似乎单方面签下停战协议，“我係出面等你，着好衫至好出来，唔好冻亲”。

“喂呀…你咁快唔得嘎。”

“我咩不得啊，”“你啱啱係张床度咪嗌得好大声噶？”

“….贱人！都怪你大力都鬼咁！”小兔子耳朵一片晕红

“BB啊，你嗰度啱啱大力过，你俾佢休息吓啦好唔好”，张生邪笑，真的，对小孩就只能晓之以情

“咁好啦…你要奖励我…抱抱”

“好啊，咁再附赠锡锡一啖、两啖、三啖！”

窗外的幽蓝夜空，烟粉色的云片轻轻地、高高地荡漾着，放眼尽是来日的悠悠雨季，少年暗里发誓要和心中所爱做好多好多各种各样的爱，好多好多都不够。


End file.
